Of Heaven and Earth
by Kathrine
Summary: Spoilers for Ep26. Home is where the heart is...and somethings are too precious to give up so quickly.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mantantei Loki Ragnorak. I also do not own Hamlet, by William Shakespeare.

Note: This story takes place after ep26, as stated in the summary. If you have not seen all of the anime, and don't wish to be spoiled, I suggest you turn back now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Heaven and Earth

Warm afternoon sunlight streamed golden through the large window, casting deep shadows throughout the room from the bulky desk and furniture. Loki sat calmly in the single large chair behind the desk, looking small in his assumed body, a young child playing pretend in his father's study. His auburn hair seemed to catch fire in the play of light, and he rested with his hands steepled in front of his mouth, serious pose at odds with his childish appearance. Only his green eyes betrayed him, twinkling as he silently counted down.

3...2...1...

He could hear a loud slam downstairs as the front door was swung wide open, and Yamino greeting their visitor. A rush of thumps up the stairs, and Mayura stood in the entrance of his study, a wide smile on her face as she panted with exertion.

"Hey, Loki-kun! Any new strange mysteries today?"

"No, Mayura. Nothing today." He replied blandly, his face expressionless. She pouted, and Loki hid a smile. He would have missed this. She was immature, whiny, an airhead...

...and yet she was still dear to him. In spite of her flaws...or perhaps, a small part of him whispered, because of them. She would never understand his affection for her while he remained in this child body, but...he would keep it for a little while. For her sake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day wore on, spent companionably within the darkening study. Mayura sprawled on one of the couches, homework laid out before her while she studied, humming to herself. The soft scritch scratch of her pencil on the paper made a cheerful counterpoint to the mindless melody. Loki read silently, idly petting Fenrir, who dozed in his lap. Ecchan was a familiar soft weight on his head as it, too, slept. Yamino had taken the other couch, and was flipping through yet another mail-order catalogue, his brows furrowing behind his glasses at this or that item.

After a time, Mayura pulled herself up in to a sitting position, turning her pencil over and over in her hands.

"Hey, Loki-kun?"

"Yes?"

Mayura fidgeted. "Umm...do you...I mean..."

Loki put his book down, and fixed Mayura with a penetrating stare. "Well? What is it?"

"Doyoubelieveingod?" The words tumbled out of Mayura's mouth, and she flushed as pink as her hair.

Fenrir snorted from his place in his father's lap, and Yamino politely turned his choke in to a cough. Loki gazed at Mayura with one eyebrow raised. She flushed deeper, but stared at him determinedly. "Do you? Believe in God?" She raised her chin slightly, pursing her lips.

"'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosopy.'" He murmured. Mayura blinked at him.

"What?"

Loki shook his head. "Nothing. Hmm. Well, there are many things in this world that we don't understand...so yes, I do believe that there may be a God, or Gods." His eyes held hers, and she shivered slightly at the too-wise look of them.

Yamino coughed again. "I believe I'll start dinner, Loki-sama." He started towards the door, and then paused. "Nii-san, are you coming? I'll get a snack for you..." Fenrir leapt out of Loki's lap.

"How'd you know I was hungry? I'll be right back, Daddy!"

Mayura giggled nervously at the small black puppy as he bounded across the room. "Sometimes it seems as if he understands everything we say, and is trying to talk back." Fenrir gave a disdainful bark, before slipping around the corner after Yamino. The door closed softly behind them.

"Mayura." Loki said quietly in to the silence. "What brought this on?"

"Oh," she said lightly, "I was just curious. I don't know a lot about Loki-kun, after all..."

"And you?" Mayura looked up, startled. "Do you believe in God, Mayura?"

Mayura dropped her gaze, and placed the pencil carefully down beside her books. She smiled softly before gathering up her books and stowing them in her bag. Loki waited patiently, his fathomless eyes on her slight frame. Finally, she stood. "I'd better be going. Papa will be getting worried soon."

"Mayura?" 

She smiled at him then, the bright, cheerful smile that lit her whole face up. "Mm. I believe in God." She opened the door, before turning back to the small not-child in the chair. "Because, He brought Loki-kun back to me." And then she slipped out, calling cheerful goodbye's to the housemates. And with another slam of the front door, was gone.

The smell of strawberries lingered, a remanant of the rinse she used in her hair. A pillow from the couch she had recently occupied sat on the carpet, where it had fallen at her departure. And the room was once again silent.

Loki sat behind his desk, his small frame a parody in the large chair, the warm oranges of sunset lighting bonfires in his hair. And he smiled, glad to be home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quote Loki reads is from Hamlet, Act 1, Scene V. By Shakespeare, I hope you all realize :P You can read the whole play at online-literatureDOTcom/ shakespeare/ hamlet/ It would be much easier if I could use links .

I blame this completely on AngelP, as she started me on the MaLoki madness in the first place. And, uh...I still haven't been able to write anything that doesn't end up total sap. Eheh. ;; Much thanks to her in the completion of this fic, which had me badgering her over MSN with snippets of fic and me going "zOMG I hate thiiiiisss...HELP ME"

C&C appreciated! 


End file.
